Monster
by ShouldaSeenThatOneComing
Summary: Crowfeather's mission was simple. Steal Firestar's precious daughter and hold her hostage for Mudclaw. It was a simple task... but the medicine cat's gentle eyes... her soothing voice... her soft features. He was her captive and she was his prisoner.
1. Chapter 1

(GAWD DAMMIT THIS IS THE THIRD TIME WRITING THIS!!!! DX)

Bleh, based off the backstory from a Warriors video I had made. Bla, bla, bla. The first few chapters are indeed heavily refrenced off of Starlight and whatever's spoken matches word for word. Bla, bla, bla. Uh, this is because my story starts off exactly how Starlight starts off but the further along you read the more you'll notice small diffrences until it finally breaks off and becomes a whole new story. Bla, bla, bla. So in other words, just bear through the first few chapters before you get to the actual story. Bla. Bla. Bla.

**Summary: **Crowfeather's mission was simple. Capture Firestar's precious daughter and hold her as a hostage for Mudstar. It was the ThunderClan leader's fault Onewhisker was dead after all. It was a fairly simple task... but the medicine cat's gentle eyes... her soothing voice... her gentle features.... He was her captive and she was his prisoner.

**Warnings: **Rate T for a reason. This story will take a much darker tone later on. Beware character death, non-cannon shippings, possible OOC-ness, eye blinding grammer mistakes and some explicite scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors, Longtail would not be blind and if he was he wouldn't have been blinded by a freakin rabbit.

* * *

A dark brown tabby climbed warily up the ridge in front of him. He was tired of this, tired of pushing up hills, tired of slipping in ditches, tired of sleeping in the rain, tired of the continues groan of his stomach. He glanced back, watching the hundreds of cats stumbling and crawling after him. 'This has to stop.' He thought angrily, turning and pushing his paws forwards on the sloping earth. 'We need a place to stay… we need a home.'

The tom felt as if he'd been leading these cats for moons. Pushing and urging them on with promises of a land for all of them. Of a place with prey and dry nest to sleep in. A place without Twolegs. A place far away from the barren, destroyed lands they had once dwelled in.

'StarClan please,' he prayed silently, staggering to a halt at the top of the ridge. 'I don't want to lead these cats to more death. Give us sign that we're near our destination!' And they answered. The faint breeze on his pelt strengthened, breaking up the clouds so the moon's light shone through, lighting up the cats and their surrounding area.

The tom stood, frozen, at the sight. Sloping steeply, the ridge flowed down into a vast expanse of water. Its smooth surface seemed to reflect every star in Silverpelt, shining and shimmering peacefully.

"We're here." Brambleclaw turned to watch another tabby, this one lighter with white paws, pad up beside him. Her amber eyes danced with happiness and excitement as they gazed at the water below. "This is the place StarClan meant for us to be."

The tom blinked, letting the meaning of her words sink in. 'We're here…' Brambleclaw stared down at the lake before turning back to her, "Are you sure, Leafpaw?"

The she-cat let out an amused purr, pressing against her friend's flank. "Of course I'm sure, Brambleclaw. Do you not see the stars in the lake? StarClan are telling us we are supposed to be here. This is our home."

Brambleclaw shook his head tiredly, to tired to even try to understand to strange world the medicine cat lived in. Stars and plants were not his thing. "I believe you. We finally made it. We're home."

Mudclaw, Leopardstar, Blackstar and Firestar began to lead their Clan slowly down the slope towards to lake. The two tabbies looked on as elders, warriors, kits and queens alike blundered on, thin and ragged with dull eyes and weary paws.

"What's the matter?" Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw's sister, bounded up to them. Leafpaw gave the two a quick, awkward nod before slipping into the throng of cats. "Why are you standing there like a frozen rabbit?"

Brambleclaw turned to look at her before up once again the group. "I want…" A familiar, tortoiseshell coat caught his attention and he jerked his head, summoning his sister towards him. "I want all of us the go down together," he explained once Tawnypelt was standing before them. "All the cats who made the first journey."

The she-cats nodded in agreement. Four cats had been chosen to find the Clans a new home. Six made the journey but now only four remained. All of them had formed a strong bond with one another as they searched and found a place for the Clan cats to live. A great friendship that would not be easy to give up once they made their separate ways. They would be rivals, fighting for food and land, and Brambleclaw wanted to cherish what little time they had left together.

"Where's Crowfeather?" Tawnypelt questioned.

Brambleclaw looked over at the group of cats, finding the gray-black shape a few tail-lengths away, padding restlessly beside Tallstar. The black-and-white leader looked frail and half-starved, barely seeming to be able to put one paw down after the other, leaning heavily on Onewhisker, another warrior of WindClan, with their medicine cat, Barkface, close behind.

"Hey, Crowfeather!" Squirrelpaw shouted.

The tom glanced at his leader before racing up to join them. "What do you want?"

Brambleclaw blinked at the unwelcoming tone, wishing the WindClan warrior would at least try to be friendly. He thought he'd be able to ignore the tom's sharp tongue, knowing Crowfeather would fight to the death for his friends if danger called. But both toms had been completely thrown off balance with the news Crowfeather's mother, Ashfoot had admitted when all four Clans had been preparing to leave their beloved forest home forever.

Crowfeather was the son of Tigerstar. Crowfeather was Brambleclaw's half-brother.

The brown tabby desperately wished that the tom would drop his defensive barriers if only so the two could share bond not unlike the one Brambleclaw held with Tawnypelt. But if anything, the WindClan warrior had gotten more distant since the news.

"Travel down to the lake with us," Tawnypelt urged, also seeming to wish for a closer bond.

"I want us to finish the journey how we started - together." Brambleclaw ended.

"There's no point," Crowfeather whispered, lowering his head. "We'll never be together again. Stormfur lives in the mountains now, and Feathertail is dead."

Brambleclaw laid his tail on the younger cat's shoulders, sharing his grief for the RiverClan warrior who had given her own life to save them and the Tribe of Rushing Water from Sharptooth, the lion-cat that had preyed on them. Afterwards, Feathertail's brother, Stormfur, had stayed behind to live with the Tribe and his love, Brook. They all missed them both, but their grief was nothing compared to Crowfeather's anguish over Feathertail.

"Feathertail is with us now," Squirrelpaw insisted as the WindClan warrior angrily shook away from the comforting tail. "If you don't know that, Crowfeather, you're even more mousebrained than I thought. And we'll see Stormfur again, I'm sure. We're closer to the mountains here than we were in the forest."

Crowfeather shifted. "Okay," he sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

Critics are welcome but no flames. As I said in the above, the first few chapters are heavily refrenced off Starlight and I once again ask you to bear with me for awhile. Things'll kick off my way once Tallstar dies so just wait around a bit, have a muffin, do some yoga, just be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Crowfeather's mission was simple. Capture Firestar's precious daughter and hold her as a hostage for Mudstar. It was the ThunderClan leader's fault Onewhisker was dead after all. It was a fairly simple task... but the medicine cat's gentle eyes... her soothing voice... her gentle features.... He was her captive and she was his prisoner.

**Warnings: **Rate T for a reason. This story will take a much darker tone later on. Beware character death, non-cannon shippings, possible OOC-ness, eye blinding grammer mistakes and some explicite scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors Squirrelflight would've died a long time ago -_-

* * *

"Cats of all Clans," Firestar meowed yowled from the top of the tree stump he, Blackstar, and Mudclaw were sharing, with Leopardstar at the base. "Today there are decisions to be made and tasks to be carried out-"

"Hunting patrols will go out right away," Mudclaw interjected, pushing his way to he front. "WindClan will take the hills and RiverClan can fish in the lake. ThunderClan-"

Ashfoot, another WindClan cat, leaped to her paws. "Mudclaw, what are you doing, giving orders like this? The last time I looked, Tallstar was still leader of WindClan." She didn't seem angry, just annoyed.

"Not for much longer."

Brambleclaw blinked at the cold voice. He twisted his body around, hoping Tallstar hadn't heard Mudclaw say that. The old cat as asleep though, curled up in the grass with Barkface sitting next to him.

"Some cat has to take charge," the deputy continued. "Or do you want the other Clans to divide the territory among themselves and leave out WindClan?"

"As if we would!" Squirrelpaw bristled.

Ashfoot look angry now, body tense and eyes blazing. "Show a bit of respect!" she growled. "Tallstar was the leader of our Clan when you were a kit mewling in the nursery."

"I'm not a kit now," Mudclaw sneered. "I'm deputy. And Tallstar hasn't done much to lead us since we left the forest."

"That's enough." Firestar stepped forwards, waving his tail for silence. "Ashfoot, I know you're worried about Tallstar. Mudclaw is only doing his duty."

"He needn't act like he's leader already," Ashfoot grumbled but settled down, glancing at her Clanmates as if challenging them to say anything.

"Ashfoot has a fair point," Firestar turned to Mudclaw. "It's difficult for a deputy to stand in for their leader - difficult for the rest of the Clan as well as for the deputy."

Mudclaw, who had raised his head and tail smugly when the ThunderClan leader seemed to be siding with him, whipped around to glare at the ginger tom. He hissed, bristling his fur and showing his teeth.

"Mudclaw please!" Another cat called. "Just drop it!" It was Onewhisker, Mudclaw's brother and the only cat who seemed to be able to contradict the deputy without getting their ears clawed off.

Mudclaw gave another faint hiss before pointedly turning his back to the Clans below. Brambleclaw dug his claws in the dirt, keeping a close eye on the deputy. Mudclaw was known for being very aggressive, especially towards ThunderClan and it's leader. It didn't take a medicine cat to foresee trouble brewing between the two Clans once Mudclaw took control. The need to set new Clan territories wouldn't help either.

"I would like to start ThunderClan's life here by honoring a new warrior." Firestar's calm voice broke through the tabby's thoughts. "Squirrelpaw, where are you?"

"What? Me!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed from beside him. She jump up, fur bristling slightly as if unsure.

"Yes, you." Firestar chuckled, waving his tail for the she-cat to come closer. "ThunderClan owes you more that I can say for making the journey to the sun-drown-place, and helping lead the Clans to this new home. Dustpelt and I agree that if ever an apprentice deserved her warrior name, you do."

"Go on," Brambleclaw encouraged, poking her shoulder with his tail. "Firestar is right. You deserve to become a warrior after everything you've done for the Clan."

The ginger she-cat padded in a numb like trance to where Firestar was waiting. Sandstorm, her mother, stepped in front of Squirrelpaw and, eyes glowing with warmth and pride, gave her daughter a few licks to smooth out her ruffled fur. Leafpaw left Brambleclaw's other side to give her sister and affectionate nudge.

Dustpelt, Squirrelpaw's mentor, then lead her up to the stump, standing next to her as they awaited to age old tradition to begin.

Firestar leaped from his post and gazed proudly at his daughter before speaking to the crowd before him. "This is the first time any cat has spoken these words in our new home," he started. "I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

The leader's green eyes glowed with passion. This was not just any old ceremony, with Firestar calling on their warrior ancestors to recognize a new warrior he was claiming this area as the Clans. Every Clan cat had feared over and over that they had left their warrior ancestors along with the destroyed forest. Leafpaw, who was once again sitting next to the tabby tom, shared her father's burning gaze and Brambleclaw felt overwhelmed, wishing guiltily that he too shared their strong belief that above them now were the starry spirits.

"Squirrelpaw," his leader went on, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of you life?"

Squirrelpaw raised her head and answered loud and clear. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Squirrelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Squirrelflight. StarClan honors your courage and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar stepped forwards and rested his muzzle on her head, Squirrelflight bent down and gave her leader a lick on his shoulder. Brambleclaw looked on, wondering if father and daughter were remembering how Squirrelflight's 'determination' often had her butting heads with her leader and the warrior code. But then, Brambleclaw also knew how that stubborn side had been a great help on the journey with her courage and tireless refusal into ever thinking they would fail.

Leafpaw rushed to her sister calling out her new name. "Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight!"

All the Clans quickly took up the call seeming pleased to see her be given her warrior name. As they all had seen how much she had earned it. Brambleclaw pushed his way to her with Tawnypelt and Crowfeather not far behind. They three cats knew especially how much she deserved it as they had all watched her grow on the journey to Midnight's den.

"Congratulations," Tawnypelt exclaimed while Crowfeather rested his tail affectionately on her should for a moment.

Brambleclaw gave her a nudge. "Well done, Squirrelflight. Mind you," he added teasingly, "you'll still have to pay attention to senior warriors."

"I can't see that it will make muck difference," Dustpelt but in, coming to stand beside her. "You never did as you were told anyway."

A mrrow of laughter came of Squirrelflight as she butted her former mentor on the shoulder. "I must have listened to something," she looked up at him and added, "Really, thanks for everything Dustpelt."

Blackstar stepped up on the tree stump, signaling for silence. "This is all very touching, but now we must find out about this new place so that we can start establishing our new territories. We're going to send a patrol with one cat from each Clan to go exploring the lakeshore and the land around it."

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight looked at one another, excitement sparking in their eyes. He could feel anticipation coming off in waves from Tawnypelt. Even Crowfeather perked his ears.

"We've decided to send three of the cats who made the first journey together," Firestar picked up where Blackstar had left off. "Brambleclaw from ThunderClan, Crowfeather from WindClan, and Tawnypelt from ShadowClan."

Blackstar's lip curled but didn't say anything as Firestar named each cat.

"Huh!" Tawnypelt spat quietly. "It's the first time he's ever let me represent ShadowClan."

Brambleclaw touched her ear soothingly. They both knew the Blackstar would never forget that Tawnypelt had been born in ThunderClan, no matter how hard she tried proving her loyalty to ShadowClan.

The tabby tom caught Crowfeather shifting uncertainly a little away from them at the corner of his eye. He beckoned the tom over with his tail, but the WindClan warrior simply gave him a burning stare before jerking his attention to the leaders. Brambleclaw sighed at his half-brother's resistance before doing the same.

"Mistyfoot will go for RiverClan," Leopardstar spoke for the first time, reminding Brambleclaw that neither of the RiverClan cats who had made the first journey were still in the Clan. An empty feeling spread throughout him as he thought of Stormfur and Feathertail.

"But what about me?" Squirrelflight loud voice rang. "I went on the journey too. Why can't I go on the patrol?"

"Because that would make two cats from ThunderClan," Blackstar snapped, obviously taking his anger about his Clan's representative out on the ThunderClan she-cat. But he was dead wrong if he thought that would silence Squirrelflight.

"A patrol of four cats isn't enough to go into unknown territories," she objected.

Firestar butt in as Blackstar opened his mouth to retort. "She could be right, I think we should let her go. It could be her first warrior task. She can't sit vigil tonight like other new warriors, as we have no proper camp."

Blackstar looked first at Leopardstar then Mudclaw, neither seeming against the idea.

"Very well," he growled. "But don't think for one moment that will give ThunderClan any extra rights over the territory."

Brambleclaw and Crowfeather shared exasperated glances. Trust Blackstar to think they were out to take advantage of the new territories before they'd even been divided!

"Of course not," Firestar replied, ignoring the other's hostility. "Squirrelflight, you may go with the patrol."

Squirrelflight's tail flicked back and forth with excitement.

"Go all the way around the lake," Firestar instructed, "and explore as much of the surrounding land as you can. We need to know what kind of territory it is, and where the best hunting places will be. Think about the different sorts of hunting each Clan will require, because it might help with setting boundaries later on. It would be a good to get an idea of how the territory could be split up, and where might be good places for camps. And keep a close watch fro Twolegs, or anything else that might be dangerous."

"Is that all?" Brambleclaw heard Crowfeather mutter.

"I reckon you'll need two days to travel all the way around the lake," Firestar continued, peering out over the water, trying to judge the distance. "Try not to spend too much time exploring. We're exposed to danger while we stay here, so we need to get all the Clans settled as soon as we can."

"We'll do our best, Firestar," a new voice responded. Brambleclaw glanced behind him to see Mistyfoot pad over to the chosen group.

"Hi, there," he greeted, moving awkwardly to make room for her. The RiverClan deputy looked wary, obviously seeing how close the other four cats already were.

"Good luck," Leopardstar called, "May StarClan go with you all." Firestar added.


	3. Chapter 3

We're just gonna skip the whole going-around-the-lake expadanza cause it's be really pointless and a waste of both of our times ^.^

**Summary: **Crowfeather's mission was simple. Capture Firestar's precious daughter and hold her as a hostage for Mudstar. It was the ThunderClan leader's fault Onewhisker was dead after all. It was a fairly simple task... but the medicine cat's gentle eyes... her soothing voice... her gentle features.... He was her captive and she was his prisoner.

**Warnings: **Rate T for a reason. This story will take a much darker tone later on. Beware character death, non-cannon shippings, possible OOC-ness, eye blinding grammer mistakes and some explicite scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors I would've dictated the Leaders Election votes and made Crookedstar win instead of Firestar

* * *

"It's good news," Brambleclaw began from where he stood atop the tree stump. Blackstar, and Mudclaw stood beside him, looking expectant. Leopardstar was once again forced onto the roots with Firestar but leaders also held an air of expectation that made the tabby shift uncomfortably.

He and his patrol had just gotten back for their trip around the lake. News was indeed good as the cats had found ideal hunting grounds and campsite that suited the needs of each Clan. However Brambleclaw still felt doubt clawing at his stomach. He couldn't help but feel like this place was not where the Clans truly belonged. Twoleg monsters ripped apart their old forest, who's to say they wouldn't tear this one to shreds?

But the cats below continued to look at him with expecting eyes and even flashes of excitement here and there. He couldn't tell these half-starving, paw sore cats that he didn't think this was the right place. None of the other cats on the patrol seemed to have doubts either and seemed to have a firm belief that this was indeed where StarClan intended for them to stay.

Brambleclaw took a deep breath, trying to force away his negative thoughts. "We have found territories that are suitable for all the Clans - reeds and water for RiverClan, pine forests for ShadowClan, leaf woods for ThunderClan, and moorland for WindClan."

"What about prey?" Leopardstar questioned, raising her voice slightly over the excited murmuring that broke out,

Brambleclaw replied, "There seems to be plenty, given that it's leaf-bare. We didn't go hungry, that's for sure."

Another cat called out. "And Twolegs?"

"We saw some evidence that they visit places around the lake, but there are none there now," he answered. "Mistyfoot thinks there'll be more of them around in Greenleaf. That's when they used to bring their kits to swim in the river, back in the forest."

The excitement dwindled slightly as cats fidgeted nervously, seeming to share Brambleclaw's hidden terror at the all-too-fresh memory of their dying forest home. Mistyfoot's voice spoke reasonably out, "We'll be able to keep out of their way. They won't be a big problem."

"Well… that's all." Brambleclaw awkwardly concluded, not sure what else to say. "Maybe each of us should tell out own Clans what we saw in more detail."

Blackstar butted in with a growl, "We need to decide where the boundaries will be."

"Right, we can do that when we have a cleared idea of each territory." Firestar meowed from his position next to Leopardstar at the base. "Thanks, Brambleclaw," he added.

Brambleclaw dipped his head gratefully and leaped down, feeling self-conscious. He may have lead his friends to the sun-drown-place and back, but to stand among other Clan leaders to address all the Clans made him feel as venerable and foolish as an apprentice on their fist day of training.

His uncomfortable feeling didn't end when he noticed Hawkfrost of RiverClan eyeing him.

Like Ashfoot, Hawkfrost's rouge mother, Sasha, had admitted that she had once been mates with Tigerstar before the great tabby's unexpected demise. It was know well known that the enemy of Firestar had descendants in all four Clans and Brambleclaw wasn't sure how the proud RiverClan tom would take to his newly-found half-siblings.

But the tom surprised him, stopping in front of Brambleclaw with friendly gleam in his blue eyes.

"Thanks for finding our new territories, Brambleclaw. I'm almost sorry we'll be going our separate ways now. I'd liked to have hunt with you."

Brambleclaw felt himself blink in surprise. Despite the long journey, cats from other Clans did not hunt with each other. Was their a different reason though? Did Hawkfrost feel a sense of kinship towards him? Had they been in the same Clan, would the two of them had been as close as true brothers? What about Crowfeather, did he also feel the small tug towards his blood-related siblings?

"Well, we'll meet at Gatherings," Brambleclaw started, feeling a bit excited. Crowfeather might take some time, but Hawkfrost seemed more than willing to connect. Maybe together, they'd be able to pursued their WindClan kin that being close wouldn't be so bad.

"Brambleclaw, what are you doing?" Squirrelflight demanded, padding between the two toms while never taking her glaring eyes off Hawkfrost. "Firestar is waiting for us."

"Of course," Hawkfrost agreed. "And Leopardstar will be waiting for me." He dipped his head and trotted off, much to Brambleclaw's dismay.

"Why are you talking to _him?" _Squirrelflight spat crossly the moment Hawkfrost was out of earshot. "You know he can't be trusted."

"I don't know anything of the kind." Brambleclaw retorted with a growl.

"Yeah, right," Squirrelflight snorted. "That cat has too much ambition for his own good."

"Really?" Brambleclaw answered challengingly, feeling the fur around his neck begin to bristle.

"He wishes Mistyfoot had never come back, so that he could still be deputy," Squirrelflight replied promptly. "I've heard him arguing with her more than once."

"He wants the best for his Clan, that's all," Brambleclaw defended, knowing that somehow he understood what Hawkfrost was feeling when Mistyfoot had escaped her Twoleg captors and returned to her rightful place as deputy.

"That's not all. I can tell Leafpaw doesn't trust Hawkfrost, and she knows him better that we do. She was in the forest when he was RiverClan deputy."

Brambleclaw felt his belly clench slightly at the word. Leafpaw didn't trust him either? "Have you asked her why she feels that way?"

Squirrelflight shook her head no. "I don't need to ask her. I just know how she feels."

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes accusingly. "So you don't have anything against Hawkfrost except what Leafpaw feels about him? Because she's your sister, right? Well Hawkfrost is _my _brother."

"Are you telling me you fee loyal to him because of that?" Squirrelflight looked at him in an exasperated manner. "But you hardly even know him!"

"Neither do you." Brambleclaw shot back. "But you think you know him well enough to say he can't be trusted." His claws unsheathed themselves, piercing the helpless leaves beneath. "Or are you accusing him because of who his father was?"

Squirrelflight took a small step back, eyes widening with shock as if she were looking at him in a new light. "If that's what you think, then you don't know me at all!" she snarled before whipping sharply around and stalking away.

Brambleclaw watch her leave, feeling icy claws run down him. This had not been one of their usual quarrels. The look of frozen dislike that had been her eyes was proof enough of that.

Brambleclaw stood up unsteadily. Squirrelflight didn't trust Hawkfrost and she'd said Leafpaw didn't either. If the two she-cats' feeling came from who Hawkfrost's father is then did that mean they didn't trust _him?_

_Shaking slightly at the thought, the tabby peered over the many faces, eyes squinting slightly. Spotting the familiar brown coat, Brambleclaw quickly ducked down, weaving among the other cats before jumping in front Leafpaw and Sorreltail, brining the two she-cats to an abrupt halt. _

"_Brambleclaw?" Sorreltail tipped her head slightly. "What are you doing."_

"_Could I speak to Leafpaw for a moment?" Brambleclaw meowed, avoiding the other tabby's look surprise and curiosity. _

_The tortoiseshell shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I'll go find Squirrelflight for you, Leafpaw." she meowed quickly to her friend before bounding away. _

_Leafpaw watched her disappear among the throng of cats before settling down and looking at Brambleclaw expectantly. "What is it?"_

_Brambleclaw's ears twitched, uncertainty pricking him. But he had to ask, had to know. "Leafpaw… do you… trust me?"_

_Leafpaw's amber eyes widen in surprise. Whatever she'd been anticipating, it hadn't been this. "Of course I do, Brambleclaw. Why in StarClan would you think otherwise?" _

_Brambleclaw shifted, suddenly finding his paws very interesting. "It's just that… Squirrelflight doesn't trust Hawkfrost and she said that you didn't either. I can't help but think it's because of who his father is." _

_Leafpaw gave a exasperated sigh before leaning forwards to place her velvet soft nose on his forehead. "Brambleclaw, you know you can be such a mouse-brain at times." Her voice was soft with only the faintest trace of amusement. "Squirrelflight and I also have to live in the shadow of our father everyday. It may seem completely different but really it's not. Cats also look at us as if expecting us to turn out exactly like Firestar and follow his legacy. Just like you, it puts a lot of pressure on both of us and makes us struggle to show everyone that we are individual beings. So why would Squirrelflight turn around and put that same pressure on you?" _

_Leafpaw took a step back, allowing Brambleclaw to raise his head and look at the she-cat. Her words made sense. The tom slowly released the tension in his shoulders, letting out a large sigh. _

"_But I still trust Hawkfrost. I don't think he means any harm."_

_Leafpaw was quiet for a moment. Her eyes cautious and regarding him carefully. "I guess there are just something's no one knows for sure until the right time comes." She finally answered, brushing affectionately the tom before padding away, leaving her friend to think carefully over her words. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Crowfeather's mission was simple. Capture Firestar's precious daughter and hold her as a hostage for Mudstar. It was the ThunderClan leader's fault Onewhisker was dead after all. It was a fairly simple task... but the medicine cat's gentle eyes... her soothing voice... her gentle features.... He was her captive and she was his prisoner.

**Warnings: **Rate M for a reason. This story will take a much darker tone later on. Beware character death, non-cannon shippings, possible OOC-ness, eye blinding grammer mistakes and some explicite scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors BerryxPoppy would've never exsisted

* * *

"Before I go to StarClan, there is something I must do."

Icy claws gripped Brambleclaw's heart. Tallstar, the great and proud leader of WindClan, was dying. Him, Firestar, and Onewhisker all crowded around in the small den, watching each shallow breath in horror. Hanging on to each word like their own lives depended on it.

"Firestar, Onewhisker, listen to me. Mudclaw is a brave warrior, but he is not the right cat to lead WindClan." Tallstar rasped, his voice was stronger than before but it still was much weaker than any normal cat's. "In these last few moons we have learned that the future of our Clans lies in friendship. I want no rivalry between WindClan and ThunderClan after I am gone. We must have no enemies. But this will not happen if Mudclaw rules the Clan."

Brambleclaw held back a look of dismay and he could sense the Onewhisker's and Firestar's similar feelings of doubt. Clans would always be rivals with one another, it was part of the warrior code. It was natural.

"I can still choose the cat who will lead WindClan after me. From this moment Mudclaw is no longer deputy of WindClan."

The three toms waited in bated breath, their eyes widened and shocked.

"I say these words… before StarClan," Tallstar gasped, gulping for air. "WindClan must have… a new deputy. One-"

The dying tom broke off, a harsh coughing fit took over him. His body tensed and trembled. "Tallstar!" Onewhisker's shocked cry vibrated in Brambleclaw's ears. The black-and-white leader's coughing subsided, leaving him gasping shallowly for breath. He gave a few weak mews, fighting to get the new deputy's name across. Brambleclaw looked away, disbelief and horror freezing his thoughts. Would StarClan not even grant this noble leader's last request? Or was StarClan not even here to grant him his last wish? The dark brown tom couldn't take the idea, and he screwed his eyes shut. It was only until the faint, ragged breathing quieted down did Brambleclaw turn around. Tallstar's eyes were wide open, his mouth still trying to form words. The young warrior turned away again.

"Tallstar! Tallstar, no!" Onewhisker screeched, raw panic filling his voice. "Oh please, Tallstar! WindClan needs you! Don't you die on us! What about your Clan?! Are you going to just leave us like this?! Tallstar-"

"Onewhisker!" Firestar shouted then went on when Onewhisker quieted down. "He's gone, Onewhisker. Tallstar has gone to StarClan."

The brown tabby froze, staring in disbelief at his old friend. His paws gave out beneath him as the truth in Firestar's words sunk in. The ThunderClan leader leant the WindClan warrior his shoulder as Onewhisker's body wracked with sobs.

A scuffling sound came from behind Brambleclaw and the tom jumped. Barkface squeezed into the small den. Herbs were crammed in his mouth. "Cinderpelt gave me these." He broke off, staring at his leader's body.

"It's too late for herbs." Firestar answered quietly over Onewhisker's head.

"He's with StarClan now." The old tom agreed softly. The medicine cat padded silently over and lick each of Tallstar's eyes closed. Onewhisker left Firestar's side to join him and the two living cats pushed their noses into the still flank of their leader.

Brambleclaw once again had to look away from the scene, grief tightening his throat. Tallstar had been the leader of WindClan, not ThunderClan, but he had still respected the old tom and now that he was dead, Brambleclaw wasn't sure what was to come.

A few moments went by before Barkface finally broke away. Grief threatened to overwhelm his eyes but the tom's voice was a steady as ever. "Did he say anything before he…" The medicine cat broke off, a fresh wave of grief coming over him.

Firestar answered, "He said that Mudclaw was no longer deputy."

Barkface stared in disbelief, turning his gaze slowly to Brambleclaw. The young warrior nodded grimly in return. "Then who-" The brown tom looked expectantly at the ginger leader.

"He… He didn't finish… he died before he could name the new deputy" Barkface's eyes stretched wide. "Then our Clan… is leaderless…"

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes in thought. "Before Tallstar died he said 'one' but a coughing fit interrupted whatever he was trying to say. … He might have meant Onewhisker…"

Thunder rumbled angrily from a distance at the end of the young tom's suggestion. Firestar and Barkface stared at him and the dark tabby could just make out Onewhisker's stiffened body in the gloomy darkness.

"Brambleclaw… does have a point." Firestar finally answered, turning his glowing green eyes from the young warrior to Onewhisker's frozen form. "After all, why else would Tallstar specifically ask for Onewhisker just as he was about to die."

"Wait, Onewhisker doesn't know how to lead WindClan." Barkface objected. He gave a quick, awkward glance towards his clanmate before going on. "He's never been deputy much less a leader. He wouldn't know how to deal with situations like a warrior who's used to dealing with a group of cats."

"That may be," Firestar acknowledged. "But it's the only lead we've got. Until we've found a place to replace the moonstone and talk to StarClan, Onewhisker's as good as leader. Besides, the only cat in WindClan who's used to being a leader is Mudclaw and it's pretty clear that Tallstar didn't want him to be so."

"Even so…" the WindClan medicine cat broke off, narrowing his eyes in thought. Finally he sighed, lowering his head in defeat. "I guess you're right. If StarClan have already recognized Onewhisker as leader than who am I to say differently."

"No!" a yowl arose from the darkness. Lightning flashed from above, it's light flaring through the thin ceiling above to illuminate Onewhisker. The small tom leaped to his paws from where he had been crouching. He whipped around, amber eyes ablaze with panic. "I can't be leader! Mudclaw is!"

"Mudclaw was stripped of his right to be leader the moment Tallstar said he was no longer deputy." Firestar argued. He padded over and laid his tail soothingly over his friend's shaking shoulders. "Mudclaw no longer has a right to lead WindClan in any way and so far you're the only one who could possibly be WindClan's new leader." But Onewhisker was deaf to the other's words. Shaking the comforting touch away, the WindClan warrior backed away from the others in the den.

"No, I could never lead WindClan. Mudclaw-" He was cut off as more lightning flashed angrily above followed by the guttering growl of thunder. Brambleclaw was forced to close his eyes against the blinding flash and when he opened them Onewhisker was gone.

"Onewhisker!" Firestar cried, pushing out into the night with Barkface at his heels. Brambleclaw scrambled after them, amber eyes wide with shock.

Onewhisker's lithe shape could be seen sprinting away from the makeshift camp. "He's heading towards the lake!" Brambleclaw gasped, pumping his legs hard to try and catch up with the swifter WindClan tom. Firestar was also struggling with the swift pace and even the WindClan medicine cat, who wasn't nearly as fit as the other warriors, was gasping for breath.

As the group came closer and closer to the lapping water, Firestar broke away from the others, giving an extra burst of speed to catch up with the fleeing tom.

Brambleclaw gasped, tripping to halt with Barkface right behind him. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, splitting the world in half. It's white glare made silhouettes of the two running toms below before disappearing into the angry gray sky above once more leaving behind an angry red flame on the topmost branches of a tree near the lake. It stood there a moment, a flaring red crown in a sea of black, before is slowly began to fall, faster and faster. "Firestar!" the terrified tabby screeched, his cry drowned out by the thunder above, the rain breaking from the sky above and pelting the earth below, the clattering of branches as the tree crashed into the shore of the lake, and the screeches of cats being cut off.

* * *

ALRIGHT! TALLSTAR'S DEAD!!!! Nothing personally against him or anything, he was a great character but he REALLY needed to die so I could progress. From here on out I'm writing this completly from my head. And in case you didn't notice, the rating for this story is now M!!! This is VERY important, take it to heart! I don't wanna hear about it being too graphic or too dark or too whatever because I warned you. I wasn't too sure about rating it T from the beginning so I've finally decided to make it M.

Sorry 'bout the slow updates too. I didn't expect this story to get watchers plus I don't have internet at my mom's house. I'll try harder to make more chapters more frequently which should be easier now that I have free reign over the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Crowfeather's mission was simple. Capture Firestar's precious daughter and hold her as a hostage for Mudstar. It was the ThunderClan leader's fault Onewhisker was dead after all. It was a fairly simple task... but the medicine cat's gentle eyes... her soothing voice... her gentle features.... He was her captive and she was his prisoner.

**Warnings: **Rate T for a reason. This story will take a much darker tone later on. Beware character death, non-cannon shippings, possible OOC-ness, eye blinding grammer mistakes and some explicite scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors Daisy would've never have joined the Clans

* * *

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw called while he desperately searched for a familiar ginger coat among the leaves and bark of the fallen tree. Rain pelted down mercilessly from above, streaming into his eyes and ears making finding his leader all the more difficult. "Firestar!" He yowled again, straining his ears for an answering cry.

"Onewhisker!" Barkface called from the other side of the tree. The old tom's voice was hoarse and barely audible over the crack of lightning from above. Both cats crouched down in fear at the light, both having witnessed first hand the terrible damage it could do. The answering thunder nearly drowned out Barkface's next words.

"Firestar! Onewhisker! Brambleclaw, they're over here! I found them!" The dark tabby leaped onto the tree, paws scrabbling for a hold on the slick, wet bark. He managed to get most of his body over the other side and slid ungracefully down. Once his paws hit the muddy ground he took off farther down the tree to Barkface's figure. The young warrior couldn't hold back a gasp at the sight. Onewhisker and Firestar both lay completely still, bodies almost completely hidden from the branches and leaves.

"Come on." Barkface's quiet voice sounded calmly from behind. "Let's get them out." Both toms waded into the shallow edges of the lake, the dire situation being enough for them to ignore their obvious discomfort about the water. Brambleclaw ducked underneath to splash clumsily to the other side of the tree and together they began to claw at the mud right underneath the trunk of the tree. Onewhisker was the first one visible. Barkface grabbed a hold of the younger tom's scruff and Brambleclaw took a mouthful of the fur along his spine and together they pulled out the small warrior. The ThunderClan tom nudged Onewhisker's hindquarters underneath the tree and he heard Barkface clamber nosily out of the water with Onewhisker's limp form.

The dark brown tom turned back to his task. Firestar was still under there. The mud squelched and sucked at his paws as he dug, sticking in-between the toes of his paws and all over his fur. Another pair of paws joined him from the other side, startling Brambleclaw.

"What about Onewhisker?" he asked, forcing his voice to rise above the another crack of lightning. Barkface waited till the thunder that followed quieted down before answering. "He's with StarClan now." Brambleclaw nodded even though the old tom couldn't see it.

The young tom's legs and claws ached from digging. He felt as if he were drowning. Thick, brown water lapped up to his bellyfur and relentless rain pounded on him from above. _Where's Firestar? _He thought desperately, wondering if his leader would forever be trapped in a muddy encasement. _If Firestar dies… then who will lead ThunderClan? No!_ He angrily shook the grave thought away. _Firestar was granted nine lives from StarClan. He saved the forest and all the Clans from Tigerstar and Scourge. There's no way he'd end up dying from a _tree!

Suddenly, his weary paws hit something other than mud. It was warm and firm. Brambleclaw hastened his digging, furiously clawing out the mud that surrounded his leader till Firestar's limp form slipped out from underneath the tree and splashed ungracefully into the murky water. Brambleclaw sank his teeth into the loose skin on his leader's spine and once again began pushing the limp body underneath the tree.

The moment he was forced to let go, Brambleclaw leaped up to the trunk of the tree. His forepaws clung to the slimy bark while his hind legs desperately tried to kick away from the sucking mud. Whisker by whisker, the tabby clawed to stand on top of the tree. Balancing precariously on the wet trunk, Brambleclaw blinked the water out of his eyes, making out three forms on the shore below. He scrambled along the trunk of the tree towards them. He slipped halfway there, landing awkwardly in the mud. Ignoring the pain of his landing, the dark tabby forced his screeching muscles to stand up and run. He stumbled to a halt next to Barkface, panting from fatigue and fear.

"Is he alright?" He demanded, staring in disbelief at Firstar's form. It was caked with mud and completely soaked, making the leader appear smaller than he usually did.

"It is up to StarClan to decide." Barkface answered. Brambleclaw opened his mouth but decided against saying anything. It wouldn't help his leader either way, so instead the ThunderClan warrior and the WindClan medicine cat huddled together in the rain, watching over their fallen clanmates, waiting.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon when Firestar gave a shuddering breath, coughing out a mouthful of water. Barkface was at his side immediately, sniffing the leader's body as it shuddered. The old medicine cat pressed his paws against his ginger chest until another mouthful of brown water hacked it's way out of the other's coughing mouth. Panic flared in Brambleclaw's chest when the ThunderClan leader stilled once again. "It's alright." Barkface assured the younger warrior. "He's just tired. He's been beaten up pretty bad and is probably suffering from shock." The tabby gave a tiny nod, just realizing the steady rise and fall of his leader's chest.

"… We need to get back to camp."

Brambleclaw nodded in reluctant agreement. While he didn't want to wake Firestar, he knew he couldn't just here and wait for the other to wake up while a storm was crashing down on them.

He stood up warily, aching muscles telling him exactly what they thought of being under all this strain. Flicking away a drop of water that had landed in his ear, Brambleclaw nudged Firestar while murmuring. "Come on, Firestar. We need to go. Can't have to Clan leader catching a cold can we?"

The ThunderClan leader groaned, blinking open emerald green eyes. "Brambleclaw?"

"Come on." The tabby urged. "We need to get you out of this rain."

His leader muttered something inaudible before struggling up to stand shakily on his paws. Brambleclaw was at his side in a heartbeat, lending his shoulder to the older tom. Barkface came up on the ginger cat's other side and together the trio began to trek back to camp.

The pace was slow, all of them were completely wiped out. Brambleclaw could barely put one paw in front of the other as they stumbled through the dark, the water making them feel ten times heavier.

Another cat scent was in the air and the brown tabby felt panic sweep through him. He was too tired to fight off another cat, he didn't even have enough energy to lift his head to look around, and his companions weren't much different. Paws squelching in the mud were coming up to the fast Brambleclaw braced himself. Tired or not, he needed to protect his leader.

A slender, light brown she-cat pushed her way out of the bushes. Her blue eyes caught sight of the three and she ran towards them while exclaiming. "There you are! What in StarClan were you guys doing! You've got all four Clans running amok trying to find you! We thought something terrible had happened." She skidded to a halt in front of them, eyes narrowing as they looked over the state of each cat. "… Did… something happen?" She shook her head. "No, don't tell me. If it's important you'll tell everyone anyway. Right now we need to get you back to camp. Thistlepaw!"

"Coming!" A young voice called from the dark followed by a small, golden-brown tom rushing out of the bushes. His fur was fluffed up against the rain, random patches slicked down with mud. His yellow eyes were alight with excitement.

"Thistlepaw," the brown she-cat ordered. "Run back to camp and tell the leaders we found them, that they're okay, and that we'll be right there."

The young cat nodded with dramatic seriousness, before racing off as if his life depended on it.

The she-cat turned back to the bedraggled group. "Come on," she said briskly, waving her tail in an indication to follow, "We don't want the others' fur to fall out worrying about where the ThunderClan leader, the newest hero of ThunderClan, and the WindClan medicine cat have gone."

Thankfully, the light-footed she-cat seemed to realize that the others were dead on their paws and took off and a slow, steady pace. Giving the other's no choice but to follow wearily.

Brambleclaw looked thoughtfully at the she-cat. Her scent was WindClan and he believed her name was Robinwing. He'd never spoken to her before but he'd seen her here and there at gatherings as well as during the journey. Feeling slightly comforted at the thought of knowing who exactly he was following, the dark tabby let his head drop back down, trudging through the brush with nothing but the thick mud beneath his paws to look at.

They had nearly reached the temporary camp when another scent, also WindClan, entered Brambleclaw's nose. This one he knew though. Mudclaw.

"So you did find them." the mottled tom's scathing voice rose over the pounding of the rain.

"Of course." Robinwing's voice was more irritable than before as she went on. "Now could you please move, I think they would appreciate a nice, dry den to sleep in."

Mudclaw stepped in front of the she-cat, blocking her way. "Tallstar's dead." He whispered menacingly, glaring at the her with narrowed, yellow eyes. The other froze. "W-What? Tallstar's… dead…"

"That's right. Which means _I'm_ your leader now and I expect you to treat me with respect."

Robinwing narrowed her eyes, thinking carefully over the tom's words before reluctantly dipping her head as a sign of utmost respect. "I apologize for my rudeness."

The mottled brown tom snorted before looking over Brambleclaw and the others. His pupils narrowed to tiny slits as they passed over each cat one by one. Then his voice hissed quietly through the gloom. "Where's Onewhisker?"

Brambleclaw felt his body quiver, suddenly remembering the young, WindClan warrior. He had been so concerned about Firestar that he'd completely forgotten the other. The young warrior glanced over at Barkface, wondering how he could've forgotten his own clanmate, but the old tom looked at the angry WindClan as if this was exactly what he was expecting and he answered calmly. "He's dead, Mudclaw."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Crowfeather's mission was simple. Capture Firestar's precious daughter and hold her as a hostage for Mudstar. It was the ThunderClan leader's fault Onewhisker was dead after all. It was a fairly simple task... but the medicine cat's gentle eyes... her soothing voice... her gentle features... He was her captive and she was his prisoner.

**Warnings: **Rate M for a reason. This story will take a much darker tone later on. Beware character death, non-cannon shippings, possible OOC-ness, eye blinding grammer mistakes and some explicite scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors, Ivypaw wouldn't be such a pain in the... butt

* * *

Mudclaw's yowl rang across the small clearing of the temporary camp, summoning the Clans together. The mottled brown tom's claws were tearing at the tree stump and his tail lashed back and forth, nearly hitting Firestar who was sitting calmly beside him. Bushes and ferns parted as cats emerged out into the boggy glade.

Brambleclaw watched them distractedly as he paced a few tail-lengths away from the stump. His twitching tail tip and flicking ears betrayed his nervousness as he thought of what was going to happen next. To say Mudclaw was going to let his brother's death just slide by would be foolish and a war with WindClan seemed almost inevitable. Now if he got the other Clans to agree with him, ThunderClan was in great danger. _We need time to heal and rest. Not start a war, not after such a long and hard journey._

"Hey," the voice broke the dark tabby from his thoughts. Squirrelflight was standing in front of him looking slightly guarded but with curiosity burning in her eyes. "What's going on? Where were you and Firestar last night?"

He shook his head, not knowing where to even begin telling her. "It's better if they tell you." He said, remembering too late the quarrel they'd had. It seemed so long ago to him but the she-cat's green eyes hardened. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me, don't." She hissed, whipping around and stalking away from him with her tail high in the air.

Brambleclaw watched her settle down next to Ashfur but felt too numb to care. A war was very likely on the horizon with WindClan's vicious new leader at its head. His problems with Squirrelflight seemed too insignificant to get his tail in a knot over it.

"Brambleclaw!" Leafpaw darted around two ShadowClan cats and rushed up to him. "Have you been outside all night? Look at you, you're a mess! You've probably caught a cold by now!" Her voice was both exasperated and worried but the tom could also detect a question hidden in her fussing. _What happened last night?_

But instead of asking she settled down next to him, still grumbling about how she didn't have the herbs to treat cats with serious injuries as it is and how she wasn't going to help him if he did catch a cold. The tabby tom just flicked his tail in amusement. Leafpaw's gentle but stern attitude felt like a refreshing dip into cool water after Squirrelflight's fiery temper.

The medicine cat apprentice was quieted as Mudclaw began speaking. "Cats of WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and ThunderClan, I am sorry to announce to you all that Tallstar, the great and noble leader of WindClan, passed away last night." Soft murmurings broke out among the cats below and one cried out in grief. It was always sad when a leader passed away, but Tallstar had been a leader for many, many seasons and most of them had lived their whole lives with him in command, peaceful and abiding to the warrior code. The WindClan leader's passing seemed to stir grief in all the Clans.

Mudclaw waited a few heartbeats before raising his tail, signaling for silence. "This is indeed a tragic event and I never would have _dreamed _that someone would actually try to take advantage of this situation."

Brambleclaw stiffened and he felt Leafpaw's curious gaze turn to him but he was too entranced by the scene unfolding before him to take notice. Firestar too realized what was coming and stood up. "Now wait a moment, Mudclaw. What do you-?"

"Onewhisker!" Mudclaw screeched, drowning out Firestar's words. "Onewhisker's body is, at this very moment, lying on the shores of the lake down there. Dead."

A loud whispering broke out and soon one distrustful look was sent to another as suspicions and accusations flared. The single, large, united Clan was breaking up into four, smaller Clans as the cats began shifting distrustfully away from one another, bunching up with familiar pelts and smells all the while shooting mistrustful and hostile glances at the other Clans. Brambleclaw and Leafpaw shifted towards the edge of the ThunderClan group after a warning hiss from a ShadowClan cat sent them away from their previous spot.

Once again Mudclaw waited a few moments before raising his tail for silence. His expression was slightly triumphed as he took in the separated Clans. "And why would Onewhisker be suddenly found dead, crushed by the weight of a falling tree? Why would he be out in this terrible weather," the mottled tom gestured to the rain which had lightened to a light drizzle. "When he could've been safe and dry inside his den? I'll tell you why. Because of two ThunderClan warriors."

Brambleclaw felt hostile eyes fall on him. He felt himself being consumed by their burning heat till there was nothing left. Leafpaw dropped to a crouch and shivered beside him. He instinctively put a paw on the side of her that was opposite where he was standing so that he stood over the smaller tabby slightly. "Don't worry." He reassured her. "If it gets as bad as a fight they won't harm a medicine cat. They aren't _that _cowardly."

"Mudclaw!" A new voice rang out, snapping every cat's attention back to the tree stump. Firestar was now standing, body tense. His green eyes challenged the other to justify his actions. "Onewhisker's death was an accident. No ThunderClan warrior pushed him under that tree, no ThunderClan warrior forced him outside, and it is not my Clan's fault he died."

Mudclaw was far from intimidated by the ThunderClan leader. His amber eyes flared with fury and his body tensed up, fur bristling but instead of confronting the other, he whipped his head back towards the cats below. "Before Tallstar died he announced that I was no longer deputy." Gasps went up in the Clans and loud, fearful whisperings broke out, Mudclaw did not wait this time. "Silence!" He was given their full attention. "I am no longer the WindClan deputy but as Tallstar was beginning to say who was he met his tragic end. Only three cats witnessed this event. Onewhisker of WindClan and Firestar and Brambleclaw of ThunderClan. Onewhisker is now dead. He fled the scene because those two ThunderClan warriors insisted that he was the new leader. He fled out into the storm was struck by a tree hit by lightning. Tell me, does that sound like a leader approved by StarClan? Should I trust the words of these two warriors from a rival Clan?"

"No!" Webfoot screeched jumping to his paws. The WindClan warriors behind him yowled in agreement. Sitting among the roots of the stump, Leopardstar and Blackstar turned their heads away from the scene and began whispering urgently to themselves while their Clans began taking sides. Brambleclaw's heart sank when he realized that more of them seemed to be siding with WindClan. Feeling threatened, the ThunderClan warriors formed a circle, pushing apprentices and anyone who was particularly weak from the journey into the center. Brambleclaw felt Leafpaw nestle so close to him that he could feel her body trembling. Even though medicine cats lived outside of Clan rivalries, if this broke out into a fight another Clan warrior might easily mistake her for a threatening warrior in the heat of battle.

"….Leafpaw…" Brambleclaw whispered franticly, trying to keep all possible enemies in sight. "Go to the edge of the clearing where the other medicine cats are. You'll be safer there." The she-cat nodded in silent agreement before wriggling out from underneath him. He listened to her frightened paw steps till they faded away towards the trees.

Cedarheart, a dark gray ShadowClan warrior, lashed angrily at him. Brambleclaw ducked to avoid it and dropped to a crouch, hissing warningly. Nearby Cloudtail and Russetfur circled each other, each daring the other to make a move. The WindClan cats were on the other side of the clearing, most of them were watching the encounters eagerly, waiting for an opening. An apprentice broke from their ranks and charged past the RiverClan warriors and into Whitepaw, who had left the safer, inside of the ThunderClan circle to watch her father anxiously.

The two tumbled away from the startled warriors and Whitepaw's cry of shock and pain broke the peace. Cloudtail whipped around at his daughter's cry and Russetfur saw her chance. She leaped on top of him, clawing at his back viciously. Brightheart ran to aid her mate and Brakenfur broke away to stop his apprentice from being torn to shred. The protective circle dissolved and all at once the other three Clans were on them.

Cedarheart launched himself at Brambleclaw, pushing the tabby warrior onto his back. Brambleclaw hissed in pain as teeth sunk into his shoulder and he clawed blindly at the other tom's shoulders. The other just bit harder, sinking his teeth deep till Brambleclaw heard a sickening sound. It was teeth scraping on bone. A fiery hot pain shot through the dark tabby, blinding him. He clawed weakly at the gray shoulder blades but there was no strength in the blows. Suddenly the weight was lifted off him and Brambleclaw watched in astonishment as Tornear clawed at the ShadowClan warrior's face, sending the other howling away.

"Tornear…?" Brambleclaw scrambled to a standing position only to be pinned down one again, thorn-sharp claws digging into his chest. "This is for my Clanmate, murderer." The WindClan warrior's ragged breath funneled down Brambleclaw's ears and the tabby felt his life endangered. Following his instincts, Brambleclaw rolled over but Tornear leaped nimbly off before getting crushed. Brambleclaw has barely on his paws before Tornear slashed at his face. He yowled in pain, quickly backing away before another onslaught of claws came. He blinked and shook the blood from his eyes. Tornear was less than a whisker-length in front of him and the ThunderClan warrior reared onto his back legs before bringing his whole body down on the other. Tornear jumped swiftly back, safely out of harm's way. "Too slow forest cat."

A pair of claws suddenly found themselves digging into Brambleclaw's spine. A yowl of pain escaped his lips and the tabby spun around to face his new attacker. A smoky black tom hissed back at him before aiming another swipe. Brambleclaw ducked and barreled into Blackclaw, pinning him down. Before he could give a finishing blow though, Tornear leaped onto the ThunderClan warrior's back, sinking his teeth into the back of Brambleclaw's neck.

A white panic sliced through Brambleclaw and he reared onto his back legs. The extra weight on his back threw him off balance, sending both of them tumbling backwards, crushing the leaner WindClan tom beneath him. Brambleclaw rolled off the other and crouched down, preparing himself as the other two began to creep slowly towards him. They weren't the only ones though. WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan warriors were padding forwards. Brambleclaw felt himself backing up, trying to get away from the advancing enemies.

He hit another body from behind. It was Spiderpaw. The young black-and-brown tom was trying to face the approaching warriors bravely but Brambleclaw could see his paws shaking from fear. That's when the dark tabby realized that all of ThunderClan was once again grouped together in a circle. They were all bearing wounds from the fight, even blind Longtail, but all of them stood still, watching and waiting as the enemy warriors approached.

"Stop." The quiet command rang throughout the clearing and held so much authority that the advancing lines stopped in their tracks. Brambleclaw noticed for the first time that Firestar was also there. Ragged claw marks were cut down his shoulder blades and the tip of one of his ears was torn off but he stood at the head of the circle, silently and with the power of a Clan leader. Silence filled the air and no cat dared to even twitch a whisker as they waited in bated breath. Even Blackstar and Leopardstar, who were both now standing on the tree stump to watch the fighting, were silenced by the ThunderClan leader's words. Mudclaw was nowhere to be seen.

Firestar continued. "This is not the time to start a war. All of us are weak and hungry. We don't fully know where we are and we aren't sure about how dangerous this place really is or how well the prey runs around here. We don't even have actual territories yet. Plus it's leaf-bare. Do we really need to add _this _on as well?"

"Sounds like you're trying to wriggle yourself out of trouble again, Firestar." Tornear hissed challengingly. He stalked over to face the ginger tom as mews of agreement rose up around him. "You sure have a knack at stirring up trouble then running away when that trouble becomes too much for your kittypet brain to handle."

Brambleclaw felt himself stiffen, anger coursing through his veins. Firestar had not been a Twolegs' pet for many, many seasons. Brambleclaw himself hadn't even been born when Firestar first joined ThunderClan. His earliest memories were of the noble deputy Fireheart, the one that had saved him from the fire and had mentored him into the warrior he was toady. Firestar was no kittypet and Brambleclaw suddenly wished for another fight with the WindClan tom just to shove the words down the other's throat.

"Tornear, that's enough." A lithe gray shape pushed its way to the front of the group to stand in front of the tom.

"Traitor!" The brown cat snarled, flattening his ears to his head. Ashfoot glared coolly back at him. "Tornear," She meowed calmly. "Are you really going to fight these cats? They look defeated to me."

"Of course I am! They killed Onewhisker!"

"A tree killed Onewhisker. The events that lead to it are unknown and we'll never really know for sure what exactly happened. But do you really think StarClan is going to approve of this senseless killing based on a something that may or may not be true?"

The brown tom stood firmly where he was, measuring the other WindClan warrior with his eyes. Behind him however, warriors began to shift uncomfortably from one paw to the other and a few ShadowClan and RiverClan warriors backed out of the offending group completely.

"Enough of this," Leopardstar yawned from her perch on the stump. Her spotted coat was untouched by the fight and shifted smoothly over her muscles as she leaped down. "Come on RiverClan. We have better things to do than work out petty squabbles."

One by one the RiverClan warriors broke away, their heads and tails held high as they murmured to themselves about how they shouldn't lower themselves to such disgraceful bickering. "Mistyfoot," the RiverClan leader meowed softly once her Clan was gathered around her. "Take us home." The dark gray she-cat nodded and set a steady trot towards the area that would possibly turn into the RiverClan camp.

Brambleclaw watched them go silently before noticing how the ShadowClan warriors were also breaking off and flocking around the tree stump where Blackstar still sat. It was just WindClan and ThunderClan facing off against each other now.

Ashfoot turned her back to her Clan to face Firestar. "You should go." She meowed. Her voice was cold and guarded. Not the voice a comrade but the voice of a guarded but well minded warrior. It was clear that Ashfoot wasn't doing this out of favoritism towards ThunderClan but simply because she didn't believe a fight was necessary with so little evidence to start it. Firestar dipped his head in agreement and with a swish of his tail the ThunderClan warriors gathered around and set off. As Brambleclaw passed by the WindClan she-cat he couldn't help but give her a respectful bow. She had assessed the situation with a calm detachment worthy of a leader and had faced her own Clan to tell them that their actions were wrong even though she had no real authority over them. She had defiantly earned the brown tabby's respect and he couldn't help but wish that it was she who was in charge.

_But wishing doesn't get you anywhere. _He concluded sternly, padding warily behind his Clanmates. _Right now we need to focus on what we can do and go from there. Right now we need to get to the new camp and start setting up boundaries. Hunting parties and camp building patrols will be needed as well. We're going to be on our paws from dawn till dusk for several days but we can't give in. Not when we're so close to our goal. ThunderClan will not be beaten, not by WindClan, not by anyone. _

It wasn't till much later that Brambleclaw realized something was amiss. Mousefur was currently beside him grumbling about how wet she was and Squirrelflight was just climbing out of the stream, water droplets sparkling in her fur when an unsteady set of paw steps approached him. It was Cinderpelt, her thick gray pelt was ruffled up but it wasn't against the chill. Her blue eyes were wide with worry and Brambleclaw felt an icy tingle crawl up his spine. "Brambleclaw," the medicine cat meowed slowly. "Do you know where Leafpaw is?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Crowfeather's mission was simple. Capture Firestar's precious daughter and hold her as a hostage for Mudstar. It was the ThunderClan leader's fault Onewhisker was dead after all. It was a fairly simple task... but the medicine cat's gentle eyes... her soothing voice... her gentle features... He was her captive and she was his prisoner.

**Warnings: **Rate M for a reason. This story will take a much darker tone later on. Beware character death, non-cannon shippings, possible OOC-ness, eye blinding grammer mistakes and some explicite scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I owned Warriors RunningwindxFrostfur would SO be cannon

* * *

Ferns slapped Leafpaw's face as she scrambled through the forest. Her heart beat pounded in her small chest as her quivering paws stumbled on, tripping over fronds and being swatted by bushes. Never before had the apprentice felt such an icy cold dread before. As a medicine cat, her life had never been in true danger before. The closest she'd ever been was when she'd been captured by the Twolegs back in the old forest. But even that was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Cats she had befriended and helped had suddenly turned into vicious, bloodthirsty beasts. They had turned so quickly on each other with snarling lips and unsheathed claws.

Leafpaw had been shocked as she had never actually seen a battle between the Clans break out before. Her job had always been to come after the battle. When noting but the torn up flanks and wild stories were all that remained of the bloodbath that had just occurred. She had no desire to see cats ripping each other apart and she had no desire to inflict such wounds on another. But in that one moment of her life she had feared she just might have to do just that. When all those eyes, all those cold, hate-filled eyes, turned to her she knew in that moment she knew would have to fight. She would have to tear up shoulders and slice at eyes and rip up ears and inflict wounds that she had healed a dozen times over.

If Brambleclaw hadn't been there she probably would've been killed. The dark tabby had known she was no fighter. He had quickly sent her away, his deep voice breaking through her wall of cold fear and just like that she had no longer been frozen in dread. She had slipped away from the tom and dashed towards the forest, afraid that someone might give chase.

By now she knew no one was chasing her and still she ran. The fear that had once kept her frozen to the earth now sent her spiraling wildly through the woods. She had passed the place the other medicine cats were currently hiding a long time ago and was now rushing blindly through the foliage, never pausing for a heartbeat.

The trees and bushes grew sparser and more spread out till they completely disappeared, leaving the terrified medicine to streak across open moorland. Still she ran, not even registering that the rain had finally stopped.

Her paw suddenly dropped down and the small tabby was thrown to the ground with such a force that is sent spasms of pain up her leg. A loud yowl broke out of her mouth and then silence. She lay on her side panting heavily, feeling nothing but the cold mud slipping between her fur to the skin beneath and the breathtaking pain that had taken over her right front leg. Only when the sky began to turn a light pink did the medicine cat slowly pull her leg out of the rabbit hole. She sat up and tested it out, putting a tiny bit of weight on it. She was instantly rewarded with a fiery hot pain that laced its way around the abused limb. Leafpaw instantly took the weight off and curled the leg against her body.

The she-cat stood up, teetering slightly from using only three legs. She looked around uncertainly, not knowing where she was exactly. The large expanse of land was absolutely treeless with the only sounds coming from the grass as the wind whistled through it. No doubt she was in what was to be WindClan's territory. Her fear returned and she instantly twisted her body around, looking for something to stand on so she could get a better view of her surroundings. A ridge was a few tail-lengths away and Leafpaw began trekking towards it, wary of anymore rabbit burrows.

The climb to the top was painful and slow. Her body was to the point of exhaustion from her previous run and she couldn't use her right front leg at all. Her legs trembled from the strain and Leafpaw had to shake away fuzzy black clouds as they began to dot her vision. She had to get home, or at least off the moorlands. Until then she knew she wasn't safe, medicine cat or not. It was pure determination and fear that drove the small she-cat to the top of ridge where she collapsed. Her chest heaved with the effort of sucking in air and her body refused to stop trembling. She tried to open her eyes, to see if there was a forest anywhere nearby, but it was as if honey was stuck between them, sealing them shut. Her conscious fluttered and she only weakly resisted the black clouds of sleep. Even as her ears picked up the sound of quick, steady paw steps coming near her Leafpaw felt herself give in to unconsciousness.

When Leafpaw woke up the first thing she saw was a black tom sitting opposite her. He was lean but even in her drowsy state she could tell there were well formed muscles packed underneath his smooth pelt. His eyes were blue, sparkling against the dark fur and Leafpaw felt dazzled by its effect. They were chips of ice as they stared evenly down at her and the young tabby felt herself being sucked into the entrancing orbs.

"So she has awakened has she?" A scathing voice broke through the she-cat's haze and Leafpaw instantly looked away from the cold eyes and at the ground, trying to slow down her beating heart and quell her freezing fear before someone smelled it.

"Yes, she just woke up." The black tom replied. Leafpaw could tell from his voice that he was still young but his eyes had held such knowledge and experience that the thought of him being so adolescent caught her off guard. She desperately searched her memory, trying to figure out who this cat was but her mind was still blank with terror.

"Right, well I'm going to go tell Mudclaw." The other cat padded away, leaving her alone once again with the tom. He didn't say anything and Leafpaw carefully avoided looking in his general direction by watching what was going on around her.

Cats of all shapes and sizes were around a large clearing that she was currently lying on the edge of. A tabby slid down a large tunnel with a mouth full of moss and came back empty, rushing over a hill and out of sight. Two she-cats were tackling a large briar patch; one was ripping tendrils off while the other was digging at the roots. A gray she-cat padded past with a rabbit in her jaws while two apprentices followed, one with another rabbit the other with a small mouse. A small white she-cat with a large, round belly was having difficulty pulling some brambles out from the entrance to another tunnel and a dark gray tabby rushed over to help her.

"Tornear told me your had awoken." Leafpaw whipped her head around and stared at the mottled brown now before her. His yellow eyes glared down at her and the small tabby pushed herself further into the mud, feeling intimidated.

"So what's ThunderClan doing sending one of their medicine cats out to spy on us?"

The she-cat blinked at the words, suddenly realizing what kind of situation she was in. With tensions so high between WindClan and ThunderClan right now it was only natural to think she was a spy.

"I-I'm not here to s-spy on you," Leafpaw said shakily.

"Oh? Then what were you doing wandering around our territory? Certainly you didn't come all this way looking for herbs? Or did you find another place like the moonstone?"

The she-cat stuttered, "I was running… running away from the f-fighting and I just e-ended up here."

Mudclaw narrowed his eyes, not looking at all amused. "You ran all the way out here on the moorland when you knew WindClan and ThunderClan were at war with each other? You ran out here instead of going to wait with the other medicine cats?"

Leafpaw trembled violently, staring up the WindClan tom, silently begging him to just let her go. He snorted at her silent pleading and turned away. He ran swiftly across the open patch of land and leaped nimbly atop a large rock that was at the head of the clearing.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch prey of their own join underneath the Tallrock for a meeting with the Clan." His summons echoed slightly off the surrounding hills and any cat within hearing range dropped what they were doing and congregated to the large slab of stone. Only Leafpaw and the black tom remained where they were but both pricked their ears and watched intently, not wanting to miss what was about to happen.

"Cats of WindClan," Mudclaw began, "Yesterday we found an outsider in our territory. A small brown she-cat, fast asleep and in plain sight. It was none other than Leafpaw, the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice. What, you may ask, was she doing so far into our new territory? The only logical conclusion is spying on us. She said she ran from the fighting that had broken out yet she did not join her fellow medicine cats. She ran far into the moorland instead. Quiet suspicious if you ask me."

The cats below were muttering and whispering to one another and Leafpaw shrank back with each glare that was thrown her way. Still she clung to the hope that Mudclaw would give her a warning, no matter how vicious, and send her on her way. That he would tell her to tell Firestar that this was war and show her the way to ThunderClan territory.

"We should kill her!" A dark gray tom yowled, "Teach those mangy foxhearts a lesson!"

"No! She's a medicine cat, StarClan would not approve!" A brown she-cat hissed.

"StarClan? What StarClan! StarClan is not here! If they were would Onewhisker be dead right now!" Another she-cat growled.

"Don't speak like that; of course StarClan is with us!"

"We should still kill her, that way we're even."

Leafpaw stared in horror as the cats talked so calmly about her death. They were discussing it like they would discuss a drought and how they should fix the shortage of prey, wither to steal from another Clan or just deal with it. _But I'm not prey! _Leafpaw wanted to wail. _I'm a cat! A living, breathing cat. A medicine cat! I heal injuries and talk to StarClan! I'm not here to spy on you; I don't want to hurt you! _Leafpaw wanted to yell and scream those words at the top of her lungs, she wanted them to see how harmless she was and that this was all a mistake but the words wouldn't come out and she didn't try to force them. She was just too afraid, too tired, and too numb.

Mudclaw raised his tail and waited for a few heartbeats for the talking to cease. "We will not kill her." He announced. Some cats let out sighs of relief while others flattened their ears irritably. Leafpaw pricked her own, kindling a tiny flame of hope that she was to be let go. The dark brown tom went on, "No, killing her is not the answer to this. She is a healer and a messenger for StarClan, killing her would be unjust. But we can't let this go. The moment we set her free she'll run straight to her ThunderClan comrades and tell them our secrets and we can't let that happen."

"So what are we going to do?" A brown tabby questioned.

"We well keep her prisoner for now. She is free to wander the camp as she pleases but she can't take anything from the fresh-kill pile without someone's permission, she will not be allowed to leave the camp, and she will have a constant body guard."

A general murmuring broke out after the statement but most of the cats looked pleased by the decision. They didn't have to get their paws dirty killing her and they didn't have to feel apprehensive about letting a spy run back to her Clanmates. It was a win-win situation. Leafpaw, however, felt horrified at the prospect. She didn't belong here, she hadn't even been doing anything wrong, yet these cats were going to keep her here against her will.

"Who's going to body guard her?" A gray she-cat asked. She had been one of the few who didn't look happy about the outcome and she seemed concerned about their captive's wellbeing.

"Crowfeather's been doing a fine job." Mudclaw replied, dismissively flicking his tail towards the black tom. "He'll be her main bodyguard. Whenever he's needed for patrol he'll find someone to take his place. Is that alright Crowfeather?"

"Yes Mudclaw." The other replied. Mudclaw nodded then leaped down from the rock. The other cats dispersed back to their earlier duties, some casting wary glances at the prisoner as they passed. The mottled brown tom padded up to the two.

"I think the empty badger den that Owlpaw found last night would be perfect for our guest."

Crowfeather flattened his ears at the words. "I don't have to sleep in there do I?"

"No, but you'll have to sleep near the entrance. I figured that since she's ThunderClan she'd like a den." He glanced down at her, his yellow eyes sharp and mocking. "Is that something you would prefer?"

Leafpaw bristled slightly at the sarcastic tone but fright made her give a timid, "Yes, that would be nice." Mudclaw snorted but didn't say anything as he stalked away.

"Come on." The black tom growled roughly, speaking to the she-cat for the first time. "Let's get you to your new home." Leafpaw stiffened at the words but shakily got up, wobbling on her three legs. The she-cat could feel eyes on her but she ignored them, keeping her gaze locked on the ground.

"Did you get hurt?" Her guard asked and the tabby snorted in reply, "None of your business." Crowfeather hissed coldly, "You're right, it's not." Before strutting quickly away, leaving Leafpaw to hobble after him.

The tom lead her away from the edge of what Leafpaw assumed was the camp. He padded swiftly across the packed earth to the hole that was found near the middle of camp but still far enough out of it to not get in the way of the other cats. _Perfect of a prisoner. _She thought bitterly as she sniffed the entrance to it. The WindClan camp was out in the open with nothing surrounding it but hills and thick swabs of heather and gorse dotting it so it would've been easier to sneak out if she had been situated near the edge. Here she was close to the heart of the camp were most cats would be if they weren't on patrol, it would be easy to spot her no matter where you were in the camp. The den didn't have a lot of scent to it. Leafpaw could smell two separate cats' scents and, if she really tried, the faintest trace of badger but even her inexperienced nose knew that the badger scent was extremely old. Glancing uncertainly back at her captor, the medicine cat began to limp down the tunnel. She lost her balance and yowled in alarm as she slid and tumbled down, hitting an upwards slope that brought her to a stop. Groaning, she crawled up the hill till she entered a wide cavern. It was a bit big for her but just the right size for a badger. _Oh I see! _Leafpaw realized, glancing back at the tunnel that had lead her here. _The badger dug down and then up before making its den so that when it rained the den wouldn't flood. _Feeling slightly comforted by the thought, Leafpaw shuffled around before curling up the back corner furthest from the exit.

_I guess I'm last on their priority list to get moss. _She thought, shifting uncomfortably against the rocky soil but she couldn't bring herself to complain even to the empty den. Her stomach wailed sadly, asking her why there was no food but Leafpaw couldn't shake the apathetic feeling she had enough to go to the entrance and ask if she could eat. Her right leg was terribly stiff from having been curled up against her body for so long and it would be a long and painful process to get it out if its current ridged state but Leafpaw didn't feel like trying to start. Her once lustrous tabby coat was now matted and completely hidden in mud, most of it already dried out into spiky clumps that stuck out and prickled her as she curled up. Leafpaw just couldn't bring herself to care.


	8. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

Okay, so apparently people really like this story even though it's been years since my last update. This project has been closed for a very long time. I've lost all my files for it along with any chapters that I had written in advance. My writing style may or may not have changed since then, I don't really know since I don't write from an animal's perspective anymore. To put the cherry on top, I'm not even into Warriors anymore. I refuse to spend my money on the last three books of the fourth series as I have found them to be a total waste of my time since the story isn't fulfilling to me at all. Is my story set during the fourth arc? No, but my interest in the series as a whole started dying the second Dovekit popped her little eyes open.

**But **I am considering rereading the first arc through to the third arc (never again fourth arc, never. Again.). So my interest in this story **might **return. I still remember the basic plotline (though I may twist it up a bit cause I'm older now and might think going one way is better than what I had originally planned ) and I really do still hold a love for CrowxLeaf even though their relationship got all botched up by her highness Nightcloud and the neglected prince Breezepelt. So we will see. I gotta say, I honestly wasn't expecting this much feedback for this story so I'm gonna take the time to thank you guys. No matter if I choose to continue the story or not, your reviews were much appreciated ^^

By the way, if the story isn't updated within in a year then let out that breath you're holding. I ain't coming back.


End file.
